Enonoka's Grandfather
Enonoka's Grandfather (エノノカのお爺ちゃん, Enonoka no Ojīchan) is a Karafuto Ainu man and the grandfather of Enonoka. Appearance Personality Plot ... ... ... Enonoka's Grandfather comes to Toyohara with his granddaughter in order to watch Sugimoto's Group perform in the Yamada Circus Troupe's show. As he watches the show with his granddaughter, he is visibly shown to be enjoying himself upon seeing Cikapasi and Tanigaki's perfomances. Enonoka and her grandfather takes Sugimoto's Group up north to the national border through heavy snowstorm. Just as Enonoka's grandfather finds a building nearby, Tsukishima notices that Sugimoto's sled isn't following them and tells him to stop so that they can look for the other sled's party. When they are unable to find Sugimoto's party in the blizzard, Enonoka's Grandfather takes Tsukishima, Koito, and Enonoka to the building that he had seen earlier. Within, they find several cows and Tsukishima says that they should start a fire so that they can get warmed up. After Sugimoto, Tanigaki, and Cikapasi had rejoined them and gotten warmed up, they helped Enonoka's grandfather build another sled after using theirs for wood to create fire. Later, they helped the Russian couple who had provided aid to them make some food which they all ate together around a table. Once they had finished, Sugimoto's group said their farewells to the Russian couple and departed for their next destination. Sugimoto's Group stops by a Karafuto Ainu village in the Niitoi area and Enonoka's grandfather silently smokes a pipe as the rest of the party talks about the meko oyasi, a monster cat that appeared near the village. As Enonoka and Cikapasi played outside together, Enonoka is suddenly taken by an Ainu man who had escaped after killing a villager. Enonoka's Grandfather calls out for his granddaughter but is held back by another Ainu man for his own safety. In the end, Sugimoto is able to save Enonoka and pulls her away from the murderer as Enonoka's Grandfather embraces her in his arms. Some time later, Sugimoto's Group sets out for Akou Prison, and as they got closer to the prison, they hear a loud explosion and sees smoke flowing in the distance. Using his binoculars, Tsukishima tells everyone that the smoke is coming from Akou Prison. Sugimoto's Group attempts to look for Asirpa's Group but their sleds are unable to maneuver across the drift ice as it has become too rough and uneven and Tanigaki warns that the weather might get worse, saying that it would be too dangerous to go after Asirpa's Group. However, Sugimoto is adamant that Asirpa is close and cuts Ryu's leash to go look for her. Tanigaki, Tsukishima, and Koito also leaves to find Sugimoto and Enonoka's grandfather waits for them to return with his granddaughter and Cikapasi. Once Sugimoto's Group and Asirpa's Group had reunited, they head to a Nivkh settlement near Akou so that the soldiers can rest from their battle against Kiroranke. As they huddled in a to ryv, a Nivkh winter home, Enonoka's Grandfather translates into Ainu from a Nivkh man for Enonoka to translate to Japanese about "the river of monsters " legend in which a man spread charcoal on his buttocks to scare away a monster that was drawing closer to him. The Nivkh women prepares some of their mos dish for Sugimoto's Group which they enjoy as well as medicine for Tsukishima and Ogata's injuries. However, their medicine won't be enough to save Ogata's life so Sugimoto suggests that they go find a doctor. Sugimoto, Enonoka, her grandfather, and a Nivkh man heads out to a clinic but finds that they are too busy. Sugimoto attempts to bribe the doctor but the doctor recognizes Sugimoto's language, saying that he took part in the Russo-Japanese War. With his cover blown, Sugimoto takes out his rifle in order to force the doctor to come with them. Upon examining Ogata, the doctor finds that his wounds are too serious and so needs to be brought back to his hospital so Sugimoto's Group heads out into the snow on the dog sleds. Upon reaching the hospital, Sugimoto's Group waits patiently outside the building while the doctor and his nurse operates on Ogata. Once he had finished, the doctor steps out to inform them that despite his best, Ogata does not have much longer left to live. Sugimoto decides to head into the hospital to ask the doctor if there is any other way that Ogata can be saved, but moments later, he runs out screaming that Ogata has escaped and orders everyone to mobilize to find him. They are unable to find Ogata so Sugimoto's Group heads across the national border and stops by a Karafuto Ainu village where they are given some of "grandma's chewed dango", which causes Sugimoto and Shiraishi to become drunk. Some time later, Sugimoto's Group enters the town of Shizuka in order to do some shopping for necessities and as they prepare to set off, Asirpa notices that Sugimoto is gone. Shiraishi goes to look for Sugimoto but he is suddenly shot in the leg, alarming Sugimoto's Group as they attempt to find cover from the sniper attack. When Shiraishi tries to lure the sled dogs over to him in order to provide cover, Enonoka and her grandfather jumps out to stop the dogs from moving. Abilities and Equipment Dog sledding Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Ainu People